In the Case of Alicia
by trimurti
Summary: [VP2] Alicia tries to make friends with her companions, with mixed results. Chapter 3 centric. [3. Kalstad]
1. Coriander

In the Case of Alicia

(C) tri-Ace and Square Enix

-I. Coriander-

1.) In the case of Alicia, herself

Coriander was a lovely, peaceful place. Alicia couldn't understand either Rufus' or Dylan's complaints about the place, or how they couldn't believe that the Dragon Orb had once resided here. She liked that it was so small that the only form of commerce was a traveling peddler. It was something about the people themselves, simple people living uncomplicated lives, that made her feel at peace with the village. She watched as neighbors waved to each other, chatting at the eastern bridge, as children chased each other down the dirt path, and strange feelings welled up inside of her in response. 

_I wish I had lived a life like that._

It was a longing she had held inside of her ever since she had left the sanctuary her father had placed her, a cold and lonely stone keep that had been her home since she was a child. Ten years, and now it felt as if that sanctuary had locked her heart inside of it. She had wanted to reach out and laugh and play, but Silmeria told her about their shared destiny and how she had to prepare for it. Anyway, she was much too old to play like a little girl now. 

_But...I can make friends, right? No one is ever too old to have friends!_

Alicia hadn't had a friend since Dallas. But now she had companions, people with whom she (and Silmeria) had a common purpose. It was good to make friends with the people she was traveling with, wasn't it? Maybe then she would feel more comfortable. With the way Silmeria took over her body with ease, she never knew when she could be herself, when she would be allowed to be herself. Silmeria was much better at being a princess than she was, if their recruitment of Rufus had shown her anything. 

But maybe, just for their break in Coriander before they went up to the mountain ruins near the village, she could just be Alicia?

2.) In the case of Alicia and Rufus

Coriander might have been a small village, but it seemed awfully hard for Alicia to find anyone when she wanted to. 

Every time she did something klutzy, whether she tripped while they were traveling on flat land, or when she fumbled with her sword during a battle, it seemed that the others were watching and judging her. Dylan was the picture of weathered patience (_perhaps because he's an einherjar?_ she wondered), so it was almost all right with him. But Rufus made comments, and he was the type of person who spoke bluntly to a _valkyrie_, so what did he care about a pathetic princess like herself? And Sir Lezard, although he had a pleasant face, would sometimes let the impatience show in his eyes, and other times she thought he looked like he was annoyed with her very existence. Then he would smile, and everything seemed all right, but in some ways Alicia preferred Rufus and the sharp words he hurled like they were arrows from his quiver.

She had wanted to look for Dylan first, but instead she found Rufus. He was at the eastern bridge, staring out into the water. It didn't look like he wanted to be bothered, least of all by her.

_But I can at least greet him...right?_

"Hello," she called as she approached him, ready to bolt if he wanted to be left alone. He glanced over at her and smiled. 

"You're Alicia now, right?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod, not offended. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just, um, wanted to see how you were doing."

He gave her a strange look, then turned back to the river. "Okay." As Alicia stood on the bridge, feeling stupid, he gestured with one hand around him. "I can't believe that guy, saying that the Dragon Orb crossed here once. I mean, this place doesn't even have a shop! It's just a run-down village."

"But I like it," Alicia said in a small voice.

"Actually, I don't even trust that guy," Rufus continued as if he hadn't heard her. " 'Oh, look at me, I'm just a poor assistant with morals. Oh no, Dipan keeps pet monsters and I just sit here and...scheme?' Hmph. Makes me wonder if he would've done anything at all if we hadn't come along."

She fidgeted, unsure of what to do. If she spoke in defense of Sir Lezard, Rufus would probably say things about her, too. She didn't want to hear it. But...maybe he had a point?

"Yeah, he acts so humble and polite, but have you heard him in battle? All that laughing, that whole 'these foes are a joke'?" He glanced over at her. "Well, what do you think? Arrogant jerk, or our mage in shining glasses?"

"Um, well..." she murmured, taking in his well-shaped, almost delicate features. How could someone with such beauty be so...sharp and casually hurtful? "Since Silmeria seems to trust him..."

"Hmph." He looked away. "Alright, whatever. After all, Silmeria knows best."

Alicia looked down. For all her life, that was the impression she got from Silmeria. And if she didn't obey the valkyrie, she ended up as the voice at the back of (their?) mind while Silmeria did as she liked.

_Silmeria knows best._

Alicia walked away. 

3.) In the case of Alicia and Lezard

As Alicia walked, a cool breeze swept through, ruffling her thin locks and sending petals afloat over the village. Reaching out, she caught one and studied it. It was a white petal, belonging to a flower she had never seen before. Not that she had seen enough flowers to be an expert, but she couldn't remember seeing anything like this in Dipan or Solde, or even the Kythena Plains. Curious, she turned towards the breeze. 

Amid a storm of petals, she saw Sir Lezard, his attention transfixed on the valley in the distance.

If Rufus had looked like he didn't want to be disturbed, then that went double for the sorcerer who had aided them in Dipan. She watched him for a moment as he stood, his expression much like the one he wore when she had told him that most of the time she held control of her body, not Silmeria. That time, the look he had given her was cold, as if he could see through her and found her profoundly lacking.

This time, it was different, but Alicia couldn't place why. All she knew was that she felt sad for him. Not wanting to bother him, she was about to keep walking when he glanced in her direction. He seemed to regard her with mild curiosity before a slight smile appeared and he dipped his head in a respectful gesture. "Ah, Princess. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, um..." She approached him and held out the petal in her hand, but to her embarrassment it floated away. "Ah! I...I was wondering about the petals. I don't recognize their shape..."

Sir Lezard chuckled. "I would not be surprised. It is a rare flower. They only exist in that valley there--" he pointed to the mountains, where the petals were floating in from, "--which is named for this particular species, the Weeping Lily."

"Oh," she said, smiling up at her companion. "Are the flowers beautiful?" There was a sudden urge to go and see them, but she knew that their mission was much more important than her childish whims.

"They are, as well as rather deadly. Their scent is a poison for which there is no antidote." He must have noticed the expression on her face, because his smile grew wider. "But do not fear, Princess. In small quantities, like right now, it is harmless."

_Beautiful and deadly...like a valkyrie?_

Alicia nodded slowly. "Actually, I wanted to know if I could do anything for you." At his questioning look, she clarified, "Because you looked like you were remembering something painful." 

She didn't realize that was what it seemed to her, but as soon as she said it she realized that it felt right. It seemed to affect him too, as his pleasant expression dropped briefly, revealing that same cold appraisal she had faced earlier. It scared her that he could change so quickly, and yet she could not look away from him. "I, I'm sorry," she said, wishing that he would stop and put on his mask again.

"I seem to bear the distasteful ability for making you worry. My apologies for my indiscretion," Sir Lezard said, nodding in that sign of respect. When he raised his head, she noted with relief that there was only concern on his face, not that other expression. "You are fairly observant, I see. I must apologize, but I require some time to myself."

"Yes, of course," Alicia agreed. She wanted to say more, something that would show him that she sympathized with him, but she had the sinking feeling that her words did not mean very much to him at all. Instead, she smiled at him before taking her leave.

He was smiling in return, but she didn't think it reached his eyes.

4.) In the case of Alicia and Dylan.

_This isn't working_, said the small voice at the back of Alicia's mind, and she was grateful to know that it was not Silmeria's voice. _I wish that I was a person that everyone could like, but as I am now...I'm not good enough._

She walked, her eyes downcast, as all her self-doubts grew. She wasn't sure enough of herself, of anything, in order to give Rufus a direct answer full of confidence. Even though everyone was supporting her, what did she do for them? Was she even useful at all? 

Was she nothing more than a vessel for a goddess?

Immersed in her doubts, she disturbed a chicken that was wobbling along, nearly kicking it in its side. It retaliated angrily, cackling like a banshee as it flapped its wings with all the fury of a hen scorned. Alicia shrieked and tripped over herself as she tried to get away from the enraged bird, landing painfully on her posterior. A couple kids came over and chased the chicken away while someone else asked Alicia if she was alright, would she like some help, but all the young woman could think of was how foolish she must've looked, being so scared of a chicken! Heat burned along her cheeks and behind her eyes as humiliation swept over her like a wave.

_I wish I didn't exist._

"Princess, allow me to assist you," a deep, unsettling voice said above her, and Alicia looked up and saw Dylan, the strong-willed einherjar who had been allowed to stay permanently materialized to protect her. He held out a hand to her, just like he had deep in the basement of Dipan Castle, after her father had struck her down and announced he had no daughter. 

_I can't do anything about it._

She placed her hand on his and allowed him to help her up. He did so with a tenderness and propriety that was somehow both out of place with the brawny knight's appearance as well as just what she would expect from him. "Thank you," she whispered once she was upright; he removed his hand and stood by her side, his gaze heavy upon her. 

"There is no need to thank me. As a knight of Dipan, it is my duty to attend to a member of the royal family." She kept her eyes on the ground, unwilling to contradict him; he had seen for himself that her connection to her family had been severed the instant her father's hand struck her face. "And, this is an untamed village. Such a thing would not occur in a proper town like Dipan or Solde," he added, distaste curling in his words.

"No, I meant..." She looked up at him, finding no reproach towards her, only concern. "Thank you for watching over me. I know I haven't been of much help..."

_Because I'm not Silmeria. Because I'm reviled by my own family._

There was a pinched look on his face, and she knew she must be annoying him. But when he opened his eyes she could only find patience there, not Sir Lezard's brand of it, but rather something real and comforting. "You have been working just as hard as that archer--moreso, I'd say." Alicia laughed behind a hand, remembering all the times Rufus complained and cajoled for just a few more moments to rest. "And the mage is an untested ally. While I am here to defend you from harm, I have also come to depend on your blade as well." 

"It's because of Silmeria that I can fight even this much," she admitted. Silmeria had made her train to prepare herself for their destiny.

Dylan shook his head, his long bangs swishing across his face. "Silmeria is not you. Two souls in the same body are allowed to be two different people. And yet, you have learned something from her, and she from you. Do not forget that."

Alicia frowned, one hand over her heart as she considered Dylan's words. _What could Silmeria possibly learn from me?_  
she wondered. _Silmeria is a goddess._

"Thank you," she said, despite her doubts; Dylan had been kind enough to talk to her when he seemed to prefer glowering and stern reprimands. And it seemed like he was being sincere. "I'll remember." 

He inclined his head towards her, ever the proper knight, and she smiled and decided to find their companions for the trip to the last known destination of the Dragon Orb.

5.) In the case of Alicia and Silmeria.

As the party left Coriander, Alicia could feel Silmeria's presence spark in her mind. It always felt like stars brightening in her mind, as if she was becoming more than her humanity would allow.

(_Alicia_) Silmeria said in the depths of her mind.

"What is it?" Alicia said out loud, prompting a glance from Rufus, who was just a little further ahead. She bit her lip at the attention; she knew she could just think the words, but it felt better to her if she spoke aloud. She did not want to become trapped in her mind.

There was silence, something like an inhalation, and then Silmeria's voice, like a slackening of a bowstring: (_I have learned a lot from you_)

Alicia closed her eyes. It wasn't like Silmeria to make such admissions. "It's okay. I'm fine."

It was a burden for Alicia to also have Silmeria's awakened soul inside her body, a curse with no hope of freedom, but they had been together since her birth. It seemed wrong to make Silmeria as uncomfortable with the situation as she herself was.

Alicia did not like their fate, but when it came down to it, she could not imagine life without Silmeria.

-to be continued-


	2. Villnore

In the Case of Alicia

(C) tri-Ace and Square Enix

-II. Villnore-

1.) In the case of Alicia and Silmeria, part II

(_Watch your back.)_

_What did you mean, Silmeria?_ Alicia wondered, a hand to her chest as she followed the group into the city of Villnore. A part of her noticed how busy the city was compared to Coriander's idyllic atmosphere, but more often than not her attention was on her newest allies.

_Did you mean them? But...they don't seem so bad..._

It had taken the group three days to travel from Coriander to Villnore, and in that time Alicia had not seen why Silmeria had voiced such an ominous warning. Of course Silmeria knew so much more than she did, but the valkyrie hadn't even seen fit to tell Alicia anything more after those words at the mountain ruins. Inside Alicia's mind there was a queer emptiness, as if Silmeria had simply...left. 

Alicia had never felt so lonely before.

She would have kept walking if it weren't for the large arm that appeared out of nowhere to bar her path. With a gasp, she stopped and looked up, only to find that everyone else had stopped and were all giving her odd, expectant looks. Her face burned with embarrassment as she said, "I-I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else. What is it?"

All she could see were the shades of annoyance each of the men displayed, from Rufus' aggravated-sounding sigh as he shifted from one leg to another to the deliberate way Lezard pushed up his glasses. Dylan only closed his eyes, lines marring his brow, while Arngrim, who she did not know very well, arched an eyebrow on his already imposing face.

She was very good at seeing disapproval when it was aimed at her.

A soft pat on her shoulder startled her from her darkening thoughts. It was Leone, who smiled at her in a reassuring manner. "You must be tired. Why don't you go with Rufus to the inn and get some rest?"

"Oh, um..." Alicia snuck a quick glance at Rufus, who was still shifting from foot to foot and generally looking more impatient than anything else. Obviously he wouldn't want to have to deal with her, and she wasn't all that tired to begin with. "No, it's fine," she answered, her words rushing out of her like a fast-flowing stream. "I'll just take a walk. I've never visited Villnore before."

"Oh," Leone said, her tone light and friendly like usual. "Well, if you need any of us, Rufus will be getting our rooms at the inn, Dylan and Lezard will be at the armory, and Arngrim and I will be..." She glanced at her partner, then back at Alicia. "At the tavern, gathering information."

Arngrim grunted. "Are we gonna stand around here all night?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you came with us," Dylan said, pointedly ignoring the other man in favor of staring down at Alicia. She began to feel nervous; why was Dylan looking down at her so intensely? The hands on her shoulders did not make her feel any better as Leone stood behind her.

"I'm sure Alicia is old enough to take care of herself," the older woman said, but to Alicia's ears there was a hint of something sharp behind the words. If anything, Alicia only felt more embarrassed that such a kind woman like Leone felt the need to protect her, and she shrank into herself even as Leone's hands tightened their hold on her shoulders. Dylan only stared down at the both of them, as if he were willing Alicia to say differently.

Lezard coughed behind his hand. "Of course you are right. After all, we have gotten this far thanks to, in part, her skills. More to the point, it is already evening. Shall we use the available time to prepare for tomorrow's departure?"

Dylan stared at Alicia for a moment longer before he inclined his head, then abruptly stalked off deeper into the city. With an apologetic look, Lezard followed. It was only then when Leone let go of Alicia and it was only then when Alicia felt that it was safe to breathe.

"Hmm, okay, I guess I'll go get the rooms," Rufus said, though Alicia didn't think he was talking to anyone in particular as he strolled away. Leone smiled at her.

"Remember where we are if you need anything," the kind mercenary repeated before turning to Arngrim. "Let's go."

Alicia soon found herself alone at the entrance of a city not that much smaller than the capital city of Dipan. Taking a look around, she took a few steps forward, then realized just how alone she was. _What should I do?_ she asked herself as she began to meander, her steps unsure. _Maybe I can talk to Silmeria now that everyone else is gone? Silmeria? Silmeria, can you hear me?_

There was nothing except a haunting silence. 

_Silmeria?_

(_Watch your back_) she remembered Silmeria warning her just before the silence, and Alicia held her hands tightly in front of her as she tried, once again, to understand the importance of the valkyrie's words. Did she mean Leone and Arngrim? Yes, they were new and she didn't know them very well, but she could say the same about Rufus and Lezard. Even Dylan, who was one of Silmeria's einherjar and therefore someone Alicia, by proxy, knew almost as well as herself, was not someone Alicia could say she knew in a friendly manner.

In contrast, Leone was very friendly. And although Arngrim was just as large as Dylan--and the menacing scar along the side of his face made him even scarier--Alicia was not as intimidated by the large mercenary as she was of, say, Rufus and his irreverent comments. 

_Maybe...maybe I can find out for myself if they're really to be trusted_, Alicia thought. _If Silmeria knew what was going on, she would have told me, right? It's probably just because they're new allies. And, at the very least, I should try to get to know them. _

_ Right?_

2.) In the case of Alicia, Leone and Arngrim

The sun was setting as Alicia timidly approached the tavern, and even at such an early hour she could hear raucous cheers just behind the heavy wooden door. Uncertain, as well as a bit scared as to what she would find on the other side of the door, she hovered around the entrance, looking around on occasion as if someone would recognize her and yell at her for unbecoming behavior for a princess or something. 

_Dylan probably wouldn't like it_, she thought. _Even if I'm not much of a princess. I don't even know half the history he does..._

"Hey, girl, are you coming in or what?" 

She gasped and looked up with wide eyes. There were two men staring at her with impatience, one of them holding the door open. Light and noise spilled out of the tavern, the sight and sound beckoning her inside. _Leone and Arngrim are inside_, she told herself, and she nodded at the men in gratitude before hurrying inside.

It was a different world inside the tavern, with more bustle than even Solde and Dipan's pubs. Here, groups of men took over the tables and the bar, everyone all but tumbling into each other's personal space. Waitresses pirouetted about in long skirts, their bountiful chests heaving as they raised their hands towards the bar and called out complicated orders. It was a place full of life, so different from the keep where she had been placed at her father's behest, the ruins and forests full of embittered spirits. It was unrestrained and free and so much more. 

It was the opposite of everything in her life, except for the battles she had engaged in, and those scared her. She wanted to run away, back outside where it was dark and quiet and nothing like this place.

But why? So she could be alone again, alone like she had never been since Silmeria's voice first filled her mind and soul like stars sparkling in the night sky?

Alicia clasped her hands, nervously looking around until she found Leone and Arngrim sharing a table closest to the bar, to the right of the entrance. Neither of them had seen her yet, and she took a step back while entertaining the idea to leave, leave now, leave as quickly as possible. What made her think that she could just stroll up and interrupt them, all just to figure out what Silmeria meant? What if they were dangerous? Silmeria only told her to be careful, not to get involved and take unnecessary risks!

_But..._ She looked down, trying to breathe, trying to be reasonable and calm and like Silmeria. _But I've gotten this far. I can't...I can't be strong if I keep running away._

Before she knew it, she was already walking up to their table. Arngrim, who was facing her direction more than Leone, noticed her first and stared at her in what she thought was more confusion than anything else. Leone only turned to see what had caught Arngrim's attention, Alicia guessed, and the surprise on the pretty mercenary's face quickly transformed into a welcoming smile. 

As her heart pounded, as her breathing became shallower, Alicia clasped her hands to her chest and tried to smile. "Hello...do you mind if I sit here?"

If anything, Leone's smile only grew. "Of course." Grateful, Alicia pulled out a seat close to Leone, though even the amusement on Arngrim's face didn't intimidate Alicia at the moment--even if his face was still a bit scary. "You know, I'm surprised to see you here," Leone said, immediately drawing Alicia's attention. "Is everything all right?"

"O-oh, yes. I just...I just wanted to talk to you, since we're all traveling together now," Alicia replied, calmer than she had ever been since she had first entered the tavern. "If you don't mind, of course," she added hastily. She didn't want to seem as if she were imposing her company on them, after all!

"Huh." Arngrim leaned back in his chair, muscular arms stretched out against the wall. It amazed Alicia that there was someone in the world who was just as massive as Dylan was! "Your friends still don't trust us?"

Before Alicia could stutter out a denial, Leone turned to Arngrim. "Arngrim! Does she really look like the type? If anything, she looks almost too trusting." There was an apologetic smile on Leone's face when she turned back to Alicia. "You must excuse him. As mercenaries, we don't live lives conducive to making lots of friends."

_But you're so nice, and you're a mercenary too_, Alicia wanted to say but couldn't, as unsettled by Arngrim's accusation as she was. It was true, though; Leone had such a beautiful, kind smile, and she was a fearsome warrior on the battlefield. Alicia couldn't compare, and even Silmeria was very stern.

She kind of wished she could be like Leone. 

A waitress appeared, looking a bit harried as she swept long, golden ringlets over her bare shoulders. "What do y'all want?" she asked in a melodic Villnore accent.

"A beer," Arngrim immediately responded.

"Make that two," said Leone, and now Alicia could feel all eyes on her. She bit her lower lip, then shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Um, make that three..."

"All right," the waitress said with a nod before she left their table. Alicia, who was smiling at her newfound ability to order alcohol, felt her spirits fall as Arngrim and Leone stared at her in varying shades of surprise.

Leone reached out and lightly touched her arm. "Are you sure? You shouldn't force yourself."

"Hey, no letting her go back on it." Arngrim grinned. "After all, she's old enough to take care of herself."

Despite how strange she felt at the moment, Alicia had to suppress her laughter when Leone shot her partner a dirty look. "If you find it so funny, I hope you'll be paying as well as explaining everything to her friends when they find out what happened!"

"It's okay, really," Alicia murmured. "I want to, so the others will just have to accept that." Then again, she was sure the only one who would have a problem would be Dylan; Rufus would probably find it hilarious and Lezard didn't seem like the type to care, especially about her.

Compared to that, Arngrim's smile and Leone's concern was...nice. Very nice.

"So, um, tell me," she started, anxious to change the subject. "You're gathering information, right? How do you do that?"

"Just by listening," Arngrim said, waving a hand around the room. "People with jobs to do come to the tavern. Depending on the city, a mercenary could pick and choose what he wants. And if there's no good jobs..." He shrugged. "There's other kinds of work."

Alicia dimly remembered something he'd said back at the ruins, about having to be a pirate? Listening to his matter-of-fact explanation, she felt badly for the way Dylan had treated them during their first meeting. "Oh, I see..." she said, miserable. "I'm sorry."

Any amusement Arngrim had was completely absent from his stone-like features. "Gotta eat somehow," he said, his tone gruff. Alicia only felt worse--did she offend him?

Next to her, Leone sighed. "Anyway, the big news around here is that monsters have taken over the mines to the south. Because of it, the miners are all out of work. It's dangerous work, but more honest than we've had it lately."

"We-we should do it." The words tumbled out of Alicia's mouth before she'd had a chance to think about it, but even afterwards she felt it was the right thing to say. "The miners and their families...they must all be suffering."

"Aren't you looking for your orb-thing?" Arngrim pointed out, but since he didn't look annoyed at her she felt that he only meant it as an observation. If Silmeria was paying attention to her words, Alicia was sure they would be enough to coax the valkyrie into objecting, but it was still silent inside her mind.

It really was her mind, wasn't it? Because she could say these things and make these decisions...

_How strange._

"Yes, but I don't see why not..." Her voice faded as their waitress returned with three mugs filled with a dark yellow liquid, foam spilling over the rims. The waitress placed the mugs on the table and left without a word. Alicia stared at the glass nearest to her. It looked huge! Was she...supposed to drink all of it? 

_Since Arngrim's paying for it, I should..._ With this thought wriggling in her mind, Alicia hesitantly reached for her mug's handle and pulled it to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arngrim quaffing it down as if it was water in the desert, while Leone drank hers with more restraint. _Oh...I think I can do this..._ Bringing the mug up to her lips, the foam tickled the tip of her nose before she let the liquid pour into her mouth. It was bitter and strange as it washed down over her tongue, and she decided to drink it as fast as possible since the taste seemed so much more unpleasant when she let the beer linger in her mouth.

_Maybe that's why Arngrim drank his so fast_, Alicia thought between swallowing mouthfuls of the stuff. _Maybe, because this tastes weird._

When she lowered her mug onto the table, there was only a bit of the alcohol left. Just seeing that trickle of liquid left made her feel nauseous. 

Arngrim whistled; she wasn't sure, but did he actually look a bit _impressed_ with her? "Damn."

"Are you all right?" Leone asked, for once not smiling as she looked into Alicia's eyes. "For someone as small as you, you shouldn't drink it so fast." 

Alicia wasn't sure, but she felt like agreeing. She felt disoriented, like there was a haze at the corners of her vision and it was pulling inward. The cheers of the other patrons in the tavern were like insistent buzzing drilling into her brain. But, because she didn't want Leone to worry too much about her, she tried to smile. "I'm fine, really. I just...maybe I should've drank it slower, like you said..."

"You don't want another one?" Arngrim said as he raised one massive gauntleted arm, probably to wave their waitress over. The thought of another beer made her feel worse.

"It means that she's going to go to the inn and rest," Leone stated, her tone sharp. In a much more gentle and kind tone, she asked Alicia, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Alicia shook her head, then wished she hadn't. "I'll be fine...by myself." Standing up, she smiled in a vague attempt to not make Leone feel bad. "I...I enjoyed talking to you. I'll see you at the inn."

_I really like them_, she decided as she tried to make her way through the crowded pub with as much dignity as she could muster. _But...tomorrow...it'll be embarrassing to see them. Really embarrassing. What was Silmeria afraid of, again?_

3.) In the case of Alicia, Dylan, and Lezard

The cold night air swept over Alicia as she left the tavern, and while it did wonders in sobering her up, she was now unsure where to go. It was dark now, but with the system of building weapons out of parts taken from their enemies it could take hours for Dylan and Lezard to finish their job at the armory. 

_But do I really want to see Dylan like this?_ she wondered as she leaned against the wall of a house and watched a flower girl close her stall. _And Lezard will instantly realize what's wrong with me. He may not care for me as Alicia, but that doesn't mean I want his opinion of me to lower even more than it already has..._

A low moan escaped her throat as she stood up and rubbed her bleary eyes. _I think...the inn is a good idea._

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Alicia had to wonder if she had just heard Silmeria sigh. 

4.) In the case of Alicia and Rufus, part II

_I don't think this was such a good idea._

One step. Next step. Next--! 

Alicia caught the bannister before she tumbled backwards down the staircase. She stayed, frozen, as she gripped the railing, her heart pounding frightfully in her chest. After a couple of deep breaths to center herself, she stared hard at the next step before purposefully placing her foot upon it. By the time she had reached the top she felt as if she had accomplished something more incredible than fighting the wyvern atop the mountain ruins, except with less muscle ache and more disorientation. With considerable care she rested the side of her head against the wall and let out a shuddering breath, which seemed to expel much of the tension in her body as well.

_Why would anyone do this to themselves?_ she wondered, her body little more than a quivering mass that she couldn't hope to control. _I guess Arngrim has an immunity...and at least Leone is there to help him back if he feels like this._ Swallowing roughly, she closed her eyes.

_Maybe I should've accepted Leone's offer, but I've gotten this far by myself. Silmeria would be able to reach the room, but this is...good enough..._

"Hey, are you okay?"

_Rufus...?_ Alicia opened her eyes, the lids feeling as if they were as heavy as...something really heavy. It was hard for her to think straight, but she didn't need to think to watch Rufus' lanky form as he walked down the corridor towards her. That Rufus was approaching meant that he was going to talk, and she didn't think she wanted to know what he was going to say. With a great deal of effort she stood up straight. "Hello..." she tried to say, but it didn't sound clear to her own ears.

He stopped before her, his hands at his hips as he bent down and peered into her eyes. "Hm, you don't look so good," he declared, and she cringed because he was so _loud_. "What were you...oh-ho, I get it." Straightening up, he crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "I guess even a princess wants to let loose every now and then. Man, you're braver than me, doing that with Silmeria and all."

_Silmeria..._

The thought struck her like her father's hand. The urge to cry wadded up in her throat and seared her eyes. Maybe Rufus could tell, because the next thing she knew as her tears blinded her was the feel of hands pulling her and the low mumble of a voice. The way she was being pulled was uncomfortable when she could barely control her body, the tone of his voice more confused than anything else, but somehow she found herself half-sitting, half-lying on a bed while she sobbed into a pillow. She cried until her eyes hurt and the throbbing in her head was too much to bear. It didn't seem worth it when she wasn't even sure why she was crying, other than that her father hated her and Silmeria was deliberately being quiet and not saying anything or at least explaining herself and that wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all! 

It surprised her to realize that she wasn't sad. She had spent most of her life being sad and uncertain, and that wasn't what this felt like _at all_.

She was frustrated.

Frustrated with herself, because it felt like she couldn't do anything at all. Frustrated with her companions, because they always made her feel so inferior and slow and stupid. Frustrated with the fate she never chose, frustrated with the gods, frustrated with everything.

_I want to change it all. I want something better. I want to be able to choose my own path._

_That's all._

With a shaky inhalation, she lifted her head and rubbed the back of one hand over her eyes. They felt raw, the brightness of the room not helping in the least, but she could see enough that she could recognize Rufus sitting on a bed several feet away. He was looking down and off to the side, one hand scratching the back of his head. When he noticed that she had stopped crying, he glanced at her, a strange look on his face. 

It surprised her to realize it was sympathy.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice too quiet from what she was used to from him. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes again.

"Yes, I...I'm fine. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, looking away from her. "Sometimes drinking does that, makes all the really bad thoughts come out. And you have it pretty bad, don't you?"

For one blinding moment, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to confide in someone else just how life was when your body was never really your own, how she was despised by the parents who were supposed to love her, how she had never really had friends, how scared she was right now because, as much as she wanted to tell someone, anyone, she was afraid of being rejected.

The spell broke. Rufus wouldn't understand. Rufus wouldn't care. He'd probably be uncomfortable if she told him everything about her and her feelings. Wouldn't it be annoying to have to listen to her?

He wouldn't want to. He was already being nice enough just sitting with her. She shouldn't burden him any more.

"I only drank one beer," she said, looking down into her lap so that he couldn't see her blushing. "With Leone and Arngrim."

Rufus laughed, and Alicia thought he looked relieved that she had changed the subject. "Oh, I see. They're the ones corrupting you. Next thing you know, you'll be wanting us to take on a job instead've doing our mission like Silmeria's good little soldiers."

_Leone said something about the mines..._ "Well, um, since Leone heard about a job, I thought we should..."

"Are you serious?" Before she had a chance to respond, Rufus shrugged, palms up. "I don't mind, but why?"

"Well..." Laying her hands on her lap, she crossed and uncrossed her ankles. "We'll be helping people, and we'll get stronger. The ruins were pretty bad..."

Rufus sighed as he stood up. "More monsters, then? You don't ask for a lot, do you?" Alicia blushed, though it seemed to her like he said that nicely, or more nicely than he would to, say, Silmeria. "Well, if I get a new bow, I wouldn't mind testing it out. I get the feeling we might be chasing the Dragon Orb across the continent."

"I hope not." Just the thought of it tired her.

"Yeah." He smiled and raised a hand. "See you in the morning."

Mimicking him, she felt oddly happy. "Good night."

_Rufus isn't so bad_, she later decided after her boots and stockings were removed and she was warm and comfortable in bed. The horrible disorientation and violent emotions of earlier were now the heaviness of sleep weighing her eyelids down. _I'll try harder to understand everyone and maybe...no, definitely we'll succeed._

_ Even if Silmeria can't tell me what's wrong, I'll do my best anyway._

-to be continued-

I meant to put this up two weeks ago, but FFN's PM and alert system died, taking my interest with it. Um, would hot Lezard action in the next part make up for this? Please?


	3. Kalstad

In the Case of Alicia

(C) tri-Ace and Square Enix

-III. Kalstad-

1.) In the case of Alicia, Dylan and Arngrim

_It's so hot..._

Alicia leaned against the wall of the first building she had come across in the mountain pass town of Kalstad, hiding under the shade a thin linen awning provided. The sun bore down upon her without any mercy, and she wanted nothing more than to go back to the Auduola Temple of the Lake and soak in the refreshing water. It had felt so cold when she had dangled her feet along the water surface... 

Moaning in frustration, she covered her face with her hands. Sweat collected at the roots of her hair and the back of her neck, the trickling sensation making her feel disgusting. If only she had her cloak to shield herself, but Silmeria had made her sell it back in Solde for money to buy supplies. Not that it would've helped; not only was it hot, she could barely breathe without inhaling sand, making her cough and cough. She noticed a nearby man, middle-aged and very determined in sweeping the sand from the main street, giving her sympathetic looks and she tried to smile in return, no matter how chapped her lips felt from the arid wind.

"Princess." She heard Dylan's voice and struggled to lift her head. After a moment, he offered her a hand. "You should come inside. We will not be able to cross the desert until nighttime, so take care to rest for the time being."

"...Yes, of course." With as much dignity as someone who was soaked in sweat and dying from the heat could muster, Alicia pushed herself away from the wall. Prompted by the gesture Dylan made with his outstretched hand, she walked inside the building first. It was an inn, complete with a small wooden table for those escaping the heat, except that the heat seemed to be trapped inside the room like an oven. The scent of exotic spices distracted her attention for a moment, but Alicia almost preferred being outside. There was a peddler inside the building, chatting with what appeared to be a lone mercenary, and it was to Alicia's surprise when she recognized the peddler as the same one in Coriander.

Arngrim sat at one of the tables, his eyes closed as he drank a dark amber liquid out of a small glass. It didn't surprise her that he was drinking; Arngrim had looked just fine when they had left Villnore for the Turgen Mine, but she, on the other hand...

Shaking her head as if it would get rid of the memory of the horrible headache she had suffered, she sat beside Arngrim. A thin sheen of sweet had collected on his brow, and up close he looked about as miserable as she felt. He opened one eye and grunted a greeting at her; she smiled and nodded. Then he gestured at the bottle of alcohol that sat in the middle of the table. "Want some?" he offered with a smirk.

"N-no, thank you..." Embarrassed, she kept her eyes averted from the alcohol and her hands palms-down on her lap until a ceramic jug was placed before her. When Alicia looked up, she saw Dylan sit down beside her. "Dylan?"

"You will need to keep hydrated," he stated. "The heat quickly saps the strength. Although we will be crossing the desert at night, there is still the matter of the volcano before we reach Crell Monferaigne."

Arngrim snorted, raising his glass to his lips. "Never ends, does it?" he asked before quickly gulping down the alcohol.

As Alicia tipped the rim of the jug to her lips, mentally sighing in relief as the lukewarm water rushed into her mouth and down her dry throat, she heard Dylan say, "We must remain vigilant. The battles are no easier than at the beginning of our journey."

With a loud pop, Alicia removed her lips from the rim of the jug. She blushed as the merchant and his customer glanced over at her, her smile tremulous as she looked at Dylan. "But we are getting stronger, don't you think?"

"Yes," Dylan answered, taking the jug away from her and tipping it to his own lips. Wiping his mouth with the back of one huge hand, he continued, "But we cannot let our guard down. We will be traveling through two dangerous zones without a village in-between. As Silmeria has indicated that a dais lies within the volcano, we can only expect yet another guardian to battle."

"Hmph." Arngrim poured another glass of amber liquid and pushed it towards Dylan. "You need this more than I do," he explained when Alicia and Dylan looked at him in confusion.

Alicia watched the confusion and annoyance ripple across Dylan's broad face as he glared at the glass. "Only a fool would indulge in drink before battle," he said stiffly. "Dipan did not become the premier kingdom of the continent on the backs of drunkards."

Pouring another glass for himself, Arngrim shrugged. "I ain't no fool. A man's gotta enjoy one thing in his life, and this is it for me. When I die, I know this will be the least of my sins." He gulped down the amber liquid and put the glass down. Alicia could only watch him, mesmerized as he nodded at the cup he had poured for Dylan. "If you ain't gonna drink it, I will."

Dylan closed his eyes. "Fine," he said, and Alicia watched with wide eyes as Dylan took the glass and downed the contents. Then she gasped as he began coughing and choking--even she hadn't done that!

_It must be stronger than the beer, whatever it is_, she fretted as she hurried over and began pounding his back in a haphazard manner. She didn't want to hurt him, but she also thought that no matter how hard she hit him, he probably wouldn't feel it! After a minute or so, he waved her away. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, still worried.

"I won't die today," he muttered, his voice unusually hoarse. Alicia watched with concern as he slammed the cup onto the table, cracking the glass, and began taking giant gulps from the water jug. She'd thought it was for the whole group to share--they didn't have that much money, not after the weapon upgrades and restocking their curatives--but that didn't seem to matter to Dylan anymore. "Blood tastes better," he rasped once he finished with the water jug. 

Arngrim was smiling widely. "Yeah? What are you, a vampire?"

Dylan began coughing again.

"Dylan..." Alicia murmured, by his side but unsure as to what she should do. When he recovered, he turned to her in his seat, his expression barely concealed annoyance--she didn't think it was for her, but she couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong anyway. "Um, I think I'm going to take a nap," she said, shuffling from one foot to the other.

After a moment, he nodded. "The room at the end of the hall that way--" he pointed at the open door behind their table, where the sunlight streamed through, "--is ours until nighttime."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, and when she waved at the two men just before she left the room, she couldn't help but blush when both men waved in return--Dylan's more like a salute, Arngrim simply raising his glass--and her smile grew wider.

_We're becoming closer. The closer we become, the stronger we become. Maybe...maybe even strong enough to face the gods._

Silmeria didn't respond to her thoughts, but Alicia could feel approval from the valkyrie. 

That was good enough.

2.) In the case of Alicia and Rufus, part III

The first thing Alicia was aware when she awoke was of was the sweat on the back of her neck. It had caused her hair to stick to her skin and it felt disgusting. She laid there for some time, not opening her eyes, just trying to enjoy the sensation of not walking or not fighting. She simply was. 

_Ugh, it's hot..._

Irritated, she sat up before opening her eyes. Although she had taken care to close the thin curtains that covered the lone window in the room, light still trickled in from under the frayed red cloth. _It's probably mid-afternoon_, Alicia realized, _but I don't feel tired. What should I do?_ Turning away from the window, she looked around the room and started when her eyes fell upon Rufus, who was sleeping in the bed next to hers.

Auduola, the temple situated on the lake southeast of Villnore, was the place where Silmeria had ended her silence, but it had also been the place where their party had learned of the horrible burden that Rufus carried. Alicia remembered that he called himself a half-elf, what Lezard had referred to as a 'vessel of the gods', and that his destiny was to become Odin's new vessel once the All-Father's old body deteriorated. She wished she could've said something then, but she couldn't--Silmeria had taken over her body to berate Rufus for revealing his secret, a secret Silmeria had figured out from their first meeting and hid from even Alicia. Even now, Alicia couldn't understand why. Why did Silmeria demand that it needed to be hidden? Why did she yell at Rufus when he had needed their support? 

Alicia could understand how Rufus felt. Maybe she was the only one who could understand. She never knew that there was someone else out there who had been personally oppressed by the gods, trapped with a fate that seemed impossible to escape from.

_Isn't it horrible of me that I...I feel relieved? Finally, I'm not alone. Finally..._

She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to tell him so much, but she also didn't think he'd like that. After all, his fate was even worse than her own. Two souls in one body couldn't possibly compare to knowing that your body was never meant for you, but for the use of a god. And there were other things Rufus had said, about being kept in the Forest of Spirits and treated like livestock, that made Alicia realize that it could be worse. It could be much worse. 

_I'm so horrible._

But at least she wasn't alone.

3.) In the case of Alicia and Leone

After creeping out of the room with her shoes in one hand and her stockings in the other, Alicia leaned against a wall as she put everything on and tried to get her hair to stop sticking to the back of her neck. 

_I wish my hair was short like Leone's_, she thought as she made her way into the lobby of the inn. None of her companions were there, so Alicia walked outside. The afternoon sun was not as high in the sky, but the heat had settled and she swore that she could feel the heat rising up from the ground. That they would have to endure even more of this as they crossed through both the desert and the volcano made her slump her shoulders in weary disbelief, even if they were passing through the desert at night.

_But, isn't it cold in the desert at night? That's almost as bad..._

"Oh, Alicia." 

She stopped and turned around, where she was greeted with the sight of Leone walking up to her. "Hello, Leone," she said, momentarily cheered up by the presence of the kind mercenary. "Did you get any rest? Dylan said we'll be leaving once the sun sets."

Leone smiled. "Yes, before Rufus came in for his turn. The way you were sleeping, you must've needed the rest."

"I--I guess..."

"But I've been impressed by how fast your skill has grown. You've been working hard." The compliment, offered without reservation, embarrassed Alicia as much as it pleased her. She looked down, trying to hide cheeks that burned in ways the sun couldn't.

"Thank you." Daring to look up, Alicia felt lost in Leone's kind gaze. It was strange, but she felt almost a bond of kinship, like sisters, pass between them in that moment. "I...it's thanks to your help. I've learned a lot about swordplay from you."

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself," Leone said before looking away, towards the sky. Without that gaze holding her in place, Alicia felt a little unsteady, though she tried not to show it. "Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you knew where the mage went?"

"Lezard?" Alicia shifted her balance from one leg to the other as she thought about Leone's question, then spread her hands in a questioning gesture. "I don't think I've seen him since we entered this village."

Leone crossed her arms, annoyance flashing across her face like the lightning that had illuminated the manse the night the fearsome valkyrie had come for Alicia, and she couldn't help but hunch her shoulders and pretend to be as small as possible. "That's troublesome," the usually kind mercenary muttered. "If he's going to disappear without a word, it makes me wonder if we can depend on him when the time comes. He hasn't come by the inn, and I doubt he can rest outside wearing those rich clothes of his."

Alicia lowered her head, lightly biting her lower lip before saying, "Well, Lezard has been really dependable so far. I think...no, he definitely has a good reason for staying away like this."

"Hm. Then, can you look for him? I want to get in some more rest before we go."

"O-oh. Of course."

_...But, now that I think about it_, Alicia thought after Leone had left her alone on the dusty main road, _I don't think Lezard would be happy to be found by me..._

4.) In the case of Alicia, Silmeria and Lezard

As she walked through the narrow back alleys of the mountain village, Alicia became more worried. She had checked everywhere she could think of, as well as peeked inside a few houses, but there was no sign of Lezard. Kalstad wasn't so big as it was filled with twisty roads meant for two people to walk side-by-side...or for either Dylan or Arngrim to walk alone. The only place she hadn't checked was the area she was heading to now, up on the sloping alleyway that twisted up beside the inn. Children with dark skin and sliver-white hair stood around and chatted as the dusty wind swirled around them, but the few she had talked to hadn't seen the mage. 

_Then again, he's always been that way_, she realized. _Sometimes I forget that he's there until he starts talking, and then I wonder how I could've forgotten him all along. He's...he's like a shadow, in a way._

She wondered what the others thought about him. She wondered what Silmeria knew about him that the valkyrie wouldn't tell her. It was embarrassing, in a way; Silmeria had known all along about Rufus being a half-elf, but Alicia had never even suspected that Silmeria was hiding anything from her. What else did Silmeria know that she didn't? What else did Silmeria hide from her? 

It felt like Silmeria didn't trust her.

_Is that true, Silmeria?_ Alicia wondered. _Am I just that hopeless?_

There was no answer. Alicia knew there wouldn't be one, but being right was still depressing. 

At the top of the slope was the exit to the village proper; beyond was a steep, sand-covered stairway that descended until it reached golden dunes of sand. The stairs seemed to be carved out of the black stone hill, which didn't stop the wind from sending gusts of sandy grit at anyone on the steps. There was a shepherd in the distance, leading a few of the woolly creatures on what seemed to be a hopeless search for anything edible for them. Disheartened by the results of her search--maybe he was already at the inn by now?--Alicia walked down the staircase and glanced beside her, then clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from squeaking in surprise.

Sitting against the stone was a sleeping Lezard. His glasses were off and placed on his lap, and he had removed his jacket and placed it next to him, but other than that he was fully clothed--even his cravat was unloosened. Strangely enough, he looked perfectly fine and not the least bit sweaty, which was more than Alicia could say for herself. He also looked peaceful.

_Maybe he's dreaming about something nice_, Alicia thought. She hoped so. Despite what he may have thought about her--and she thought she could understand his annoyance, just a little--he really was helpful. Although she wasn't sure that everyone else thought that, between Rufus snapping at him at Auduola and Leone's apparent irritation. She didn't know about Rufus, but maybe Leone didn't like Lezard because he was a noble and she was a mercenary? That would make sense; Lezard rarely talked about himself, but it was apparent from his style of clothing and his manners that he was nobility.

She didn't want to ask him if that was true, though. Helpful or not, he was still intimidating in ways Rufus wasn't. 

He stirred, shocking her out of her thoughts. She didn't want him to wake up and find her staring at him! Wouldn't that be weird? As quietly as possible, she took a few steps back until she was on the steps and hidden by the hill, deciding that she would casually come upon him after a moment or two and pretend that she had just found him. This way, maybe he wouldn't give her one of those cold looks.

After a moment of building her confidence to go through with the pretense, she heard him cough from the other side of the wall. "Princess, I know you're there."

Embarrassed, Alicia walked down the stairs, her head lowered so that her hair hid her face. "S-sorry, I didn't want to wake you, and..." she trailed off, defeated.

"Ah, well, I was testing out an alteration I had made to this nominal feedback loop applied to core element spells." Confused and knowing that her face showed it, Alicia offered a small smile as she glanced at him. His glasses were back in place as he gave her a look, his eyes hard and his lips thinned, as if he knew that she didn't understand and...well, she wouldn't say delighted in her ignorance. Maybe it was more like he was used to thinking on a higher plane than everyone else.

_Of course_, she thought, her smile stiff and uncomfortable. _After all, he was an apprentice of Dipan's Three Mages...their only qualified apprentice. He had to earn that position._

_What have I ever earned in my life because I wanted it?_

"If you'll forgive my impertinence, I believe this requires a practical example." He gestured for her to approach him. "If you would, please?"

"Oh, um, all right," she said, startled by the offer. There was no change from the suffocating heat for the first few steps, but once she stood about a foot away from him the air around her seemed to cool until she felt goosebumps prickle her covered arms and her thighs. "It's cold!" she exclaimed in relief.

He chuckled, lifting up his folded jacket until she could see that an ice crystal rested on top of the material. "Instead of activating the magic inside this crystal, I've been testing what happens if the energy should be let out a trickle at a time. Since I feared the risk of causing harm to others, I decided to test it in a relatively deserted area."

_So that was what it was._ She smiled, this one comfortable and happy. "You're really a genius, Lezard."

She couldn't see his face while he lowered his jacket beside him, but he seemed more relaxed and natural once he looked up at her again. "So then, may I ask what you require of me?" he asked, his demure expression putting her at ease. 

"Oh, nothing. We...I was wondering where you were, since we had a room rented at the inn. We'll be leaving after the sun sets." She clasped her hands in front of her skirt. "But you seem well-rested. I'm sure we can depend on you."

"Most certainly, Princess. It would be an honor," he said, his tone so agreeable and moderate that she couldn't help but wonder why she had ever felt unnerved by him. Sometimes he could be a little off-putting, and perhaps he had his disagreements that he was too polite to say, but he seemed nice now. Like a true ally she could depend on, just like Dylan or Rufus. "If it would not trouble you, would you care to sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the spot on the other side of the ice crystal.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down, adjusting her legs so that she could sit comfortably on the sand without worrying about it getting into unpleasant areas. Then she noticed that he was staring at her. "Um...is there something I can do for you?" she said, shifting a little in discomfort.

Lezard looked away. "Actually, I was wondering if perhaps I could obtain an audience..." His gaze slid back to meet hers. "...Lady Silmeria."

If Alicia ever had to describe the feeling of having her body taken over by the valkyrie, the closest she could liken it to would be to have her head submerged in water. Sometimes it was like a gentle lowering, others like having her head dunked under, but the same feeling of not being completely aware of what was going on in the 'outside world' was always there. She never liked it, but most of the time she could do little more than mentally close her eyes and let herself sink into the nothingness within her mind. And when Silmeria was done, it always felt like her head was being tugged up, disorientation from surfacing always leaving her confused and unsure as to what was real and what wasn't. But this time, submerging was different.

(_Listen_)

She heard Silmeria's order as she sunk into the cold abyss of her mind. _Listen?_ she pondered, heaviness pulling her downward even as she clung to that single thought. She had never done that before, but if Silmeria thought it was important she could only try. Awkwardly, she tried to 'swim' upwards, feeling as though she was bogged down by waterlogged clothes. Sleeping was much easier, but now she was inspired by her curiosity over Silmeria's order.

"--curious. Pardon me, as I am sure you have your reasons, but as a member of this rather interesting party, I cannot help but wonder what else you're hiding." 

"_You're worried about yourself._" Silmeria's voice reverberated all around Alicia as she reached the ceiling between the unconscious and conscious. She could hear Lezard's chuckle, a faraway thing that seemed to exist on another level of existence, and she wondered if she could see through her own eyes, even if Silmeria was in control.

"Well, that would only be human." 

"_Do you have a specific problem?_"

"I was wondering if perhaps we were being followed, to be exact." 

"_Do you suspect someone with us?_" Alicia mentally blinked;_ what a strange question_, she thought.

"No, of course not. Everyone seems trustworthy enough." There was a strange hint in Lezard's words that made Alicia want to frown in confusion. "Rather, it was something I have observed. First, there was a strange spiritual pressure in Dipan Castle shortly before that incident in the halls. That, plus your admittedly understandable caution, only makes me inclined to infer that an agent of Odin is following us." 

_Hrist_, Alicia thought, and if she had been able she would've looked down and shifted in discomfort. After the encounter that had started this whole journey in the first place, as well as the fight that had nearly occurred at Dipan Castle, Alicia knew that the dark valkyrie was no one to be underestimated. The thought that Hrist could be lurking in the shadows, biding her time before striking again, scared Alicia no matter how many allies she had.

(_Watch your back_), Silmeria had said at the mountain ruins. Now Alicia was sure that the valkyrie had meant Hrist.

"_Mm. But Odin is much too arrogant to send a high-ranked god after me._"

"Then, he sent a valkyrie. After all, you have two sisters, do you not?" 

"_Yes. Lenneth and...Hrist._" Something about the feeling of Silmeria's voice had changed. She didn't know why, but Alicia thought that Silmeria was uncomfortable or annoyed at the conversation. The only thing that made sense to Alicia was that Silmeria didn't want the knowledge of being chased by a valkyrie to get out to Lezard, Leone or Arngrim, information that might cause them to leave at a critical time.

"Lenneth." Alicia was struck by how Lezard had said that name. It was like he was tasting it, savoring it. Even as far away as she was, she could still hear the feeling he put in that single name, and she felt like she should be shivering. "Is it possible that Odin would...send her?" 

"_Unlikely. Lenneth is the most powerful out of three of us. She would not be used in such a petty case._" A heartbeat, and then: "_It would have been a stroke of luck had it been her._"

"Why is that?" 

"_Lenneth is a proper, honorable warrior. Although she is loyal to Odin, she lacks the cruelty that the other gods so casually inflict upon beings they deem as 'lesser'. Due to her abilities, however, she is much more cloistered._"

"Is that so?" Alicia thought she was mistaken, but it sounded like Lezard was...disappointed? "Then, this Hrist?" 

"_...Hrist would probably be used to oversee the Dipan case. She must be there._"

Alicia wondered why it felt as if Silmeria were lying. 

"Ah. Well then, I suppose all that can be done is to keep our guard up, is that so?"

"_Yes. I am counting on you._"

"I am honored, Lady Silmeria." 

Alicia felt the tug of full consciousness as Silmeria stopped taking control, but in that instant she could hear the valkyrie's words as if Silmeria had pressed her lips to Alicia's ear:

(_It isn't just Hrist._)

_What?_ Alicia wanted to ask, but by then she was staring at Lezard's flawless smile.

-to be concluded-

I always like to post something on my birthday; thankfully I was able to finish this part in time! I'm very sorry this part is so late. I lost my inspiration for writing this miniserial due to a number of events, and I didn't feel comfortable in continuing until I was certain that I could maintain the quality of my writing. The next part is the final part, and I hope to have it up by the end of May or the beginning of June.


End file.
